monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Crabbydroid
After he lost his family to plastic in the ocean, Crabbydroid used the trash he found on the seabed to build a mechanical exoskeleton. He built an armor so powerful that it made him powerful enough to destroy Global Mech, the factory that dumped trash on his family’s habitat. Role: Denier __TOC__ Overview Crabbydroid is a Water Control monster. He has a variety of Control and Torture status effects, including Stun, Freeze, Mega Freeze, Drowned, Nanovirus, Shock, and Thunder Weakness. His attacks excel against Water Monsters, and he can boost his allies by giving them Sea Hater and Precision. He also has 2 extra turn moves, one removing positive effects and the other applying sea hater, which can be used to help reduce cooldowns and PER. Pros: *Outstanding stats, especially Speed *Has Thunder moves as a Water monster *Good Trait *''Portuguese Man O' War'' bypasses Area Dodge with single-target Mega Freeze *Great damage output for a denier *Great buffs and debuffs Cons: *Trait is disappointing compared to other Forsaken *High stamina costs and cooldowns *All Thunder moves are not useful to Crabbydroid *Struggles against Taunt + Area Dodge combo *Area Dodge can weaken this monster, as most control moves are AoE Recommended Moveset Unranked * Irukandji (AoE PER + Stun + Freeze, 45s, 4 CD) * Sea Wasp Box (30 Water dmg + Nanovirus + AoE Nanovirus, 28s, 1 CD) * Palancar Beauty (PER + Extra Turn, 20s, 3 CD) * Great Barrier Savior (Team Sea Hater + Precision + self Extra Turn, 25s, 3 CD) This is the best moveset unranked for Crabbydroid. You can run Palancar Beauty ''to remove pesky effects, then ''Irukandji to deny, and then you can run some of his support/attack skills. Ranked 1 *Palancar Beauty *Lion's Mane (Trait Disable + Mega Stun, 30s, 3 CD) *Portuguese Man O'War (Mega Freeze + AoE Freeze + Drowned, 45s, 3 CD) *Irukandji Recommended Runes: 3 Speed Recommended Relics: Yamada's Essence, Xiron's Essence / Ingvar's Banner, Darmith's Banner This moveset is like a budget Thalassa. You can PER + Trait Disable 1 or 2 enemies and then deny with your choice of Irukandji ''(For a guaranteed deny if the enemy doesn't have any denial block) or ''Portuguese Man O'War ''(For a deny on Dodge Area and other things). Ranked 2 * Irukandji * Portuguese Man O'War * Cannonball (AoE 40 Special dmg + Stun + Nanovirus + Shock, 40s, 2 CD) * Palancer Beauty / Lion's Mane If you want to deny for the entire time of a battle, you can run this moveset. You would be constantly denying the enemy team with somewhat new control effects every time. For optimal use, you can run ''Palancer Beauty / Lion's Mane ''for a quick removal of something pesky, then ''Portuguese Man O'War, then Cannonball, then Irukandji, rinse and repeat. This will keep the enemy denied 3 turns if you run it this way. Counters * Since some of his stamina costs are pretty high, stamina drainers, like Wangzhou, can prevent him from using some of his better moves. * Despite being immune to freeze and having tough, he can still be denied in other ways, so fast deniers like Lord Pumpseed and Mirak can get the job done here, and render him useless for a couple of turns. * Since his cooldowns are pretty high, fast CDA monsters like Warmaster Sherezar and Pierceid can render him useless for 2 to 3 turns. * Crabbydroid struggles against Taunt + Dodge Area Teams. This is because he has to use 1 turn to Trait Disable the Taunt monster and the Area Dodge monster won't be denied and can have a turn to possibly NER away the Trait Disable and keep themselves protected. Category:Water monsters Category:Tough Category:Freeze Immunity Category:Trait Protection Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Forsaken Category:Control Category:Causes Stun Category:Cause Freeze Category:Cause MegaFreeze Category:Cause Drowned Category:Cause Nanovirus Category:Cause Shock Category:Causes MegaStun Category:Cause Trait Disabled Category:Cause Elemental Weakness Category:Denier